


Thank You

by casualpastelgay



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualpastelgay/pseuds/casualpastelgay
Summary: He may call himself a beast, but tonight, in bed, he's nothing but a sweet little puppy~.





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is taken directly from my tumblr - although may be edited slightly better. My tumblr address can be found on my profile if you're interested.
> 
> \-----
> 
> It’s finally time! It’s my boy’s birthday! I’ve been pumping myself up to writing this for a while since I feel like fluff is a really big weak point for me in what I write. I really wanted to write something cute and special and a little self-serving for Zen’s birthday this year. Have a little taste of cuddling with the most adorable puppy-beast on the planet!

Zen slowly opened the door to his apartment, mentally cursing himself for the umpteenth time for getting back _this_ late. Rehearsals had run a good three or four hours past when they were supposed to be out, any other day he wouldn’t have minded as much but today? Today was his birthday. You had told him the previous night that you would have a surprise for him when he got home and he would’ve rather quit this production than miss whatever it was.

He couldn’t bite back the guilt in his throat when he finally stepped onto to the tile floor. Zen slipped his shoes off then peered around his living room. “Babe?” His voice ventured slowly throughout the apartment, there was no reply. He felt around for the light switch and flicked it on, blinking as he adjusted from the darkness outside to the fluorescent indoor lighting.

Zen bit back a surprised gasp as he stared around the living room in awe. You had really given it your all. There were decorations strewn around the room, he couldn’t tell if it was organized or chaos from the sheer number of things you’d set out. Heart shaped balloons surrounding a massive birthday cake balloon hung over the table attached to a weight which sat atop a card.

Carefully, Zen padded over the party shaped confetti that was coating the floor, ducking under a streamer that seemed to have missed its mark. He paused, his hand almost touching the card. It had “Happy Birthday Zen~!” written in large lettering. Was it from you? It _had_ to be. He knew your handwriting by now. But he couldn’t open it without you by his side.

“Babe?” His voice was a bit louder now, but he still moved quietly around the house.

The bathroom door was open, the laundry room door was open. Zen peeked in the kitchen briefly, not bothering to turn on the lights before heading towards his bedroom.

The door was closed but there was a slight light coming from the crack underneath it. Zen very carefully gripped the knob, then turned it. The door opened slowly to reveal you curled up in the middle of his bed.

Zen’s stress of not knowing where you were and the guilt of possibly disappointing you melted away in an instant when he saw your sleeping face. His eyes darted to the digital clock on his bedside table. He couldn’t believe it was already slightly past 12am.

He couldn’t bear to wake you, not when you looked so comfortable and at peace. As he got closer to you he noticed that you were snuggling with one of his spare jackets that he’d left folded on the end of the bed this morning if he’d needed it.

“How cute~” He hummed, gently running his fingertips through your hair. You must’ve been tired, there was no reaction to his gesture in the slightest. Zen wondered how late you’d stayed up and how much energy you’d given to prepare everything in the living room. And if there was even more he hadn’t seen. He regretted not turning on the kitchen light _just_ for a peek.

After watching you sleep for a few moments more, Zen realized just how weary he was from his rehearsal. He stifled a yawn, quickly discarding his shirt and pants in favor of more comfortable clothing. Zen blessed his lucky stars that he’d left an old pair of sweatpants out a few nights ago and never put them back. If he’d started knocking around in the closet, you definitely wouldn’t have been asleep for long.

He slipped into the sweatpants, naturally deciding on not wearing a shirt, which was typical for him. Zen loved feeling as much of you as he could when you cuddled, after all.

Zen untied his hair as he carefully sat on the edge of the mattress. He waited with baited breath to see if you’d respond.

You did, slightly, you rolled to face him, but still seemed to stay absolutely asleep.

Zen sighed softly, inching himself under the duvet then scooting towards you. “Jagi?” He murmured, gently touching your shoulder. He let his fingers trail down your arm as you wiggled in your sleep slightly. “You look adorable when you’re sleeping~” Zen spoke softly, watching as you blinked your eyes open slowly.

“Zen?” Your voice was husky and tired, it would be a lie to say it didn’t still make Zen’s face heat up a little whenever you spoke in your sleepy voice. “Wait what the...” You shot up into a sitting position, your half-asleep mind reeling. Had you finished setting things up? Yes. Was everything ready? Maybe?? Wa-

“Jagi, please calm down.” Zen’s voice came from below you and slightly to the side. You looked down at him, still trying to figure out how you’d managed to fall asleep. “You can hug me instead of that jacket, you know?”

Zen’s prompt made you almost launch yourself into his arms, and he accepted you immediately. The protective, warm grip kept you safe and loved whenever it was near. “What time is it?” You asked, yawning against Zen’s collarbone then cuddling closer to him.

“Sometime past midnight.” Zen stroked your hair, humming softly to himself as that lead you to a terrible realization.

“That means your birthday is over and this is the first time I’m seeing you since last night!” You fretted, nearly propelling yourself out of bed in your disappointment.

Zen placed a soft kiss to the top of your head, then spoke. “I’m sorry I didn’t wake you up before I left, it was early and I knew you needed some extra sleep. And I’m sorry rehearsals ran so late, I can’t believe they did. And on a day like today!” Zen ended his rant with a warm huff that tickled the skin on your neck.

“Don’t apologize!” You insisted, then looked up at him. “Happy birthday, albeit a little late.” You smiled at Zen sleepily.

Joy streaked through Zen when you wished him a happy birthday, of course so many people had already… But with _you_ the effect was so much more. He leaned his face towards you, capturing your lips in a soft kiss. He abandoned playing with your hair to pull you closer to his chest. You were so warm.

You shared many more soft kisses with him, giggling, bumping foreheads and noses. Basking in the sleepy glow of your relationship. You both felt so at home in each other’s arms. It was like no other feeling in the world.

“Jagi,” Zen started to ask a question between kisses. “Can I ask what all the decorations in the living room were for?”

He was still curious about that card, but he didn’t know what you’d tell him about it or about anything you’d planned.

A mischievous glint formed in your eyes when you answered him. “It’s still a surprise!” You shifted closer to Zen to nuzzle against his neck and press a gentle kiss to his skin.

In reality, you had planned to watch a movie with Zen when he came home and bring out some fish shaped bread you had made, or tried to make, for him. Even with tips from the guy down the street who sells it, you weren’t sure if you’d got it right. You’d written on a card for him describing your feelings, how much they’d grown for him over the past year. How much you loved him. How much you wished him the best in everything he did.

It was a little embarrassing to think about how much heart you’d poured into the letter, but Zen noticed the blush forming across your nose. “Oh, is it like that then Jagi~?” He teased you good-naturedly, earning a grunt from you as you gave him the lightest punch to his shoulder.

“Babe, it’s my birthday!” Zen gasped, dramatically flailing his arms out as an excuse to wrap them more securely around you.

“Not anymore~!” You reminded him, laughing lightly when he poked you in the side.

The two of you continued to giggle lightly, noses brushing against each other as your playful banter slowed into both of you exchanging yawns.

Zen’s eyelids fluttered. “I wish I could stay awake a bit longer for you, Jagi, but rehearsal was rough today and-“ He was cut off by a large yawn that somehow still sounded musical.

“Sleep, Zen.” You whispered, trailing a few fingers through his hair as he smiled at you through sleepy eyes. Even now, he was more handsome than any other person you’d seen in your life.

Zen placed another kiss to your lips, soft and warm, before speaking again. “I love you so much, Jagi. _Thank you_ for preparing something for my birthday.” He pressed his face into your shoulder, hugging you tightly. You felt him breathe in your scent then let out a blissful sigh.

“I love you too, Zen.” Your reply trailed off as Zen’s breathing slowed to a comfortable tempo of sleep.

You listened to his even breathing for a few moments, treasuring how close he was to you both emotionally and physically. He was always so kind to the point where it felt almost silly. But it was just one other thing you loved about the god of a man who laid asleep in your arms. “I really do love you.” You repeated, half to yourself as you shifted into a more comfortable position.

You fell asleep next to Zen, wrapped in his arms as he was wrapped in yours. You wondered briefly the level of festivities tomorrow would bring as you drifted into a very pleasant sleep surrounded by the touch of the one you loved.


End file.
